1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone terminal and a terminal control program to perform a voice call through Internet by inputting/outputting audio based on audio signals transmitted through Internet from a transmitter/receiver.
2. Background Art
These days various technologies to perform a voice call through Internet are proposed; therefore, a telephone terminal which performs a voice call through Internet is developed and becomes common. An example of the technology to perform a voice call through Internet is an Internet extension telephone as disclosed in the Publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2001-203802, in which a plurality of terminals having an Internet call function (a function to accomplish a voice call through Internet) is connected by a communication line and one of these terminals is set to be as a base unit and the others as portable handsets.
In the aforementioned Internet extension telephone, when a terminal of either a base unit or a portable handset receives an incoming call, all terminals are configured to be called. Even terminals other than the one which has received an incoming call can respond to the incoming call, with a result that the terminal received an incoming call can not always perform a voice call with a calling party (called party). Therefore, there is such an effect that users of other terminals can perform a voice call when the user of the terminal received an incoming call is absent. On the other hand, for example, there is such a problem that the incoming call from a calling party to a specific terminal is connected to other terminals.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide the technology to perform the voice call between the terminal received an incoming call and a calling party without fail when an incoming call is received through Internet.